femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Rivera (Criminal Case)
'Penelope Rivera '''is the villainess of "At the End of the Rope", case #35 of the crime solving game ''Criminal Case (release date July 18, 2013). She was a student at Grimsborough University and the best friend of fellow student Lisa Edwards, who was found dead in the university library in an apparent suicide. Over the course of the investigation, it was revealed that Lisa was receiving anonymous bullying messages on FriendNet--with the sender being Penelope, who sent the messages in hopes that Lisa would stay close with her, as Penelope feared she would get new friends at Grimsborough and forget about her. But instead, Lisa became withdrawn and began spending more time alone or with student Tess Goodwin. On the day of Lisa's death, she called Penelope to meet her at the library, causing Penelope to believe her scheme had succeeded. But instead, Lisa confronted Penelope, having learned from hacker "the @rtist" (later identified as Cathy King) that she was her anonymous bully and angrily lambasted her. Enraged by her friend's words, Penelope shoved Lisa, causing her to hit her head and get knocked unconscious. When she saw a rope underneath a nearby table, the evil Penelope fashioned a noose and hung Lisa, forging a letter to make it look as though Lisa committed suicide as a result of the anonymous cyberbullying. The evidence eventually pointed to Penelope's guilt, and she was brought into the police station by David. Upon being confronted, Penelope confessed to killing Lisa, accusing Tess of turning Lisa against her and that she felt compelled to kill Lisa after knocking her out. At her trial, Penelope continued to profess that she had no idea why she'd felt the will to murder Lisa, and was sentenced to ten years in prison with a possibility of parole in six. Penelope later reappeared in case #41, "The Rorschach Reaper", being questioned in prison by the player and David regarding the serial killer tormenting Grimsborough University. Penelope revealed that the last thing she remembered before deciding to kill Lisa was being accosted at the football stadium and hypnotized by a penedulum, which later helped reveal Tess as the infamous "Rorschach Reaper". Trivia *Penelope Rivera was one of three women hypnotized by Tess Goodwin to commit murder, the other two being Misha Goshwalla and Taylor Kirby. Quotes * "Yes. It was like...like everything suddenly clicked together and showed me the solution, you know? Like in those movies. Lisa's Friendnet status, that movie we watched in class...When I searched Lisa's bag to find some paper, there was a book about death. When I saw the chapter about Hanging, it almost felt like a sign. I'm sure...I'm sure Lisa's better now, anyway, wherever she is. I'm the one left stuck here, after all." (Penelope's confession to murdering Lisa Edwards) Gallery Penelope Rivera mugshot.jpg Penelope Rivera arrest.png Penelope Rivera prison uniform.png|Penelope's appearance in "The Rorschach Reaper" Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Deceiver Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Hanging Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Prison Uniform Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty